1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of cap constructions for pressurized spray cans and in particular to a spray deflecting cap construction that prevents the spray from contacting the user's fingertips.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,550,857; 4,685,621; and DES 319,191, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse spray directing and/or deflecting devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical cap construction that will prevent spray blow-back from being deposited on the fingernail and/or the end of one of the user's fingers used to depress the spray nozzle valve of a conventional spray can.
As most women in particular are too well aware, the convenience of pressurized spray can dispensers are very often offset by the negative effects that can be caused to their manicured nails from the spray blow-back that is a common by-product.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of spray deflector cap construction that is specifically designed to protect the user's fingertips from the deleterious effects of spray blow-back from the nozzles of the spray cans, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.